Pod jego ochroną
by Kapt'n
Summary: "Sprawiedliwości nie trzeba rozumieć, zwłaszcza gdy jest się dzieckiem"


Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z języka niemieckiego. Dzięki pomocy mojej przyjaciółki, która czuwała nad stylistyką i ortografią, wszystko udało przełożyć się na spójny tekst. Krytyka mile widziana.  
Ps. Propozycje odnośnie postaci, które pojawią się w nowym tłumaczenie będą wzięte pod uwagę (One Piece, Naruto, Bleach)

Zgoda: Jest  
Adres: .de/s/5380db5600032...nem-Schutz  
Autor: littleHana

Cześć. Nazywam się Rai i mieszkam na jednej z wysp w Nowym Świecie. Dawno temu w wypadku, który zniszczył naszą wioskę straciłam moich rodziców. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądali. A teraz wraz z grupą dzieci z mojej wioski zamieszkujemy pobliski las.  
Michiko jest bardzo mądrą dziewczynką z naszej grupy. Poradziła mi abym wszystko dokładnie opisała dopóki wspomnienia są jeszcze świeże, by nie uległy one zapomnieniu. A nie chciałabym doprowadzić do ich utraty, szczególnie teraz, gdy tak wiele pytań zajmuje moje myśli. 

Gdy wydarzenia te miały miejsce byłam jeszcze dzieckiem, więc pomoc Michiko była mi niezbędna, lecz teraz gdy jestem dorosła już jej nie potrzebuję. Od kilku lat panuje pokój, ale wcześniej byliśmy atakowani. Jeden z ataków był wyjątkowo okrutny. Źli ludzie palili wszystko co napotkali na swojej drodze. Powodowani strachem przed odnalezieniem w lesie byliśmy zmuszeni uciekać. Droga była długa, a ja pełna strachu podążałam za Michiko. Byłam już wystarczająco duża, by pozwolić się chronić. Byłam najstarsza spośród nas. Po przybyciu do miasta na wschodzie zobaczyłam Ich… lecz…

Wtedy byłam jeszcze mała i nie rozumiałam wielu rzeczy.

Dym się unosił. Byli oddaleni jeszcze wiele mil od wyspy, lecz po dymie, który się unosił kapitan potrafił wyobrazić sobie skutki tak ogromnego pożaru. Jego kapitański płaszcz powiewał lekko na wietrze a wraz z wiatrem odczuwało się ciepło, które pochodziło z wyspy. Pomimo tego, że cała jego uwaga skupiona była na wyspie, usłyszał kroki zbliżającego się człowieka.  
- Jak długo potrwa dotarcie na wyspę?  
Dużo młodszy mężczyzna przystanął obok pytającego i oparł się o reling.  
- Jeszcze tylko godzina - odpowiedź była zwięzła i kapitan zmarszczył czoło zanim przestał koncentrować się na wyspie. Po swojej prawicy dostrzegł swojego wice. W jego oczach czaiła się złość. Marco był doświadczonym żeglarzem i porzucił myśl zlekceważenia rozkazu. Nie zdarzało się to często by reagował tak gwałtownie, zazwyczaj Feniks odznaczał się bezwarunkową lojalnością.  
- Pozwól mi iść ojcze.  
W glosie Marco dało się wyczuć trudno skrywane zniecierpliwienie, gdy wpatrywał się przenikliwie w wyspę. Białobrody potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie dotarłbyś tam szybciej niż my Marco, nawet gdybyś przemienił się w feniksa. Cierpliwości mój synu.  
Skinął krótko głową i oddalił się do relingu kierując w stronę swojej dywizji by wydać rozkaz trwania w gotowości. Gdy tylko dotrą na miejsce, będzie on pierwszą osobą, która urządzi piekło tym draniom.

Zbyt wielu jego braci straciło przez nich życie, by mógł im to puścić płazem.  
Ich śladem wprost do tej wyspy podążał statek piracki, pod banderą Białobrodego, którą plądrowały te szumowiny.  
Feniks z wielkim trudem wziął się w garść i powstrzymał gniew w celu skierowania go na tych, którzy na niego zasłużyli. Ciężka dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu i Marco spojrzał w oczy Jozu. W jego spojrzeniu odzwierciedlał się ten sam gniew jak u Marco. Mordercze spojrzenie Jozu było dla Marco groteskowym rodzajem pocieszenia.  
Marco nie był sam ze swym gniewem. Chociaż z bliższej perspektywy jego ojciec również był zły.  
Wiedział to w chwili, gdy już od godziny stał przy relingu a nawet odłożył butelkę sake na bok. Wyspa była coraz bliżej...

Walczyli. Z daleka mogłam dostrzec jak wielu mężczyzn leżało na ziemi, zaś krzyków walczących nie dało się nie słyszeć. Niedaleko naszej grupy stali dawni mieszkańcy miasta, którzy pogrążeni byli w rozpaczy. Wielu z nich płakało, a kobiety obejmowały swoje dzieci. Zastanawiało mnie kto tam u dołu walczy. O ile mi wiadomo, wyspa nie posiadała wojska czy też wsparcia ze strony Światowego Rządu. Zgraja, którą obserwowałam, przestała walczyć. Wielu mężczyzn zgromadziło się wokół wielkiego człowieka i zawzięcie z nim dyskutowali. Nagle z ust wielkiego człowieka wydobyły się salwy śmiechu. Był to przedziwny śmiech a jego głęboki bas utkwił w mej pamięci…

- Od dnia dzisiejszego ta wyspa jest częścią mojego terytorium.  
Wypowiedź ta wywołała poruszenie wśród osób stojących obok mnie. Jedna z kobiet ruszyła w stronę wielkiego człowieka i z płaczem padła na kolana. Nie rozumiałam zaistniałej sytuacji. Czy ci mężczyźni przybyli nam na ratunek? I co ten człowiek miał na myśli mówiąc o terytorium? Nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć, podeszłam do Michiko, która próbowała uspokoić dziecko trzymane w ramionach.  
- Co się stało Rai?  
- Michiko? Kim są Ci ludzie?  
- To piraci.  
- Tego samego pokroju jak ci, którzy nas zaatakowali?  
- Nie... Myślę, że przybyli nam na ratunek.  
Przekręciwszy głowę zaobserwowałam mężczyznę z dziwną fryzurą, który pomagał wstać klęczącej kobiecie i przemawiał do niej.  
- Słyszeliście to? - moja głowa powędrowała nieznacznie w bok.

Odnieśli zwycięstwo. Wszystkich złych piratów wysłali w zaświaty. Zmarli synowie zostali pomszczeni i mogli spoczywać w pokoju. Białobrody przyglądał się niegdyś pięknemu miastu. Teraz było kompletnie zniszczone, nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Miasto można w każdej chwili odbudować. Lecz przerażenie malujące się na twarzach mieszkańców a także w oczach dzieci uzmysłowiło mu, że miasto było częstym celem ataków. Zrozumiał, że decyzja o oferowaniu pomocy mieszkańcom była właściwa.  
Teraz on, najpotężniejszy człowiek na ziemi przyglądał się jak Thatch pomaga podnieść się kobiecie, która w podzięce padła przed nim na kolana. Po krótkiej rozmowie z kobietą, Thatch odwrócił się w stronę ojca. Następnie wszyscy synowie Białobrodego, uśmiechnięci, stanęli parę kroków za ojcem. Pozwolili w ten sposób przyjąć mu podziękowania mieszkańców wyspy, którzy w parach zmierzali ku niemu. Białobrody przyjął ten bieg wydarzeń lekkim skinieniem głowy. Jednak do czasu. Przed jego obliczem stanęła mała dziewczynka. Nagle usłyszał krótki krzyk. Jego wzrok powędrował ku niewielkiej grupie na skraju lasu po czym znowu spoczął na dziewczynce, która wyciągając szyję do góry wpatrywała się w niego podejrzliwie. Olbrzym z wolna przyklęknął przy dziewczynce i położył swoją dłoń na jej głowie. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy marszcząc przy tym pytająco nos. Czyżby straciła dziś rodziców? zastanawiał się Białobrody. Raczej nie. Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, a nikt z mieszkańców nie próbował jej od niego odciągnąć.  
- Jak się nazywasz?  
- Rai. A Ty?  
Białobrody się uśmiechnął. Ta dziewczynka była całkiem zadziorna.  
- To Białobrody, dziecko! - odpowiedział mieszkaniec wioski.  
Odpowiedziała mu tylko wzruszeniem ramion i zwróciła się do kapitana donośnym głosem.  
- Jak zamierzasz chronić naszą wyspę?  
- Poprzez mój znak, mała. Mój Jolly Roger.  
- I to ma nam zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, starcze?  
Kapitan zaśmiał się.  
- Jesteś całkiem przemądrzała, dziewczynko!  
Także na twarzach jego dowódców pojawił się uśmiech, wśród tylu przerażonych spojrzeń to właśnie dzieci niosły jakiś szczególny rodzaj ukojenia. Marco włączył się do rozmowy.  
- Nasz znak zostanie zawieszony przed wejściem do miasta, by uświadomić wszystkim, że wyspa ta jest własnością Białobrodego. Przy takiej świadomości ataki powinny ustąpić.  
Przez krótki czas Rai wpatrywała się w blondyna, po czym zwróciła, się do mężczyzny, którego ręka wciąż spoczywała na jej głowie.  
- Czy twoja ochrona dotyczy również nas? Czy też obejmuje tylko mieszkańców miasta?  
Białobrody zastygł w bezruchu, nim przyjrzał się dokładniej dziewczynce. Była jeszcze taka mała. Ubranie miała lekko przybrudzone, , a brud wraz z sadzą lepiły się do jej skóry. Olbrzym rzucił pytające spojrzenie w kierunku mieszkańców miasta, których miał przed sobą. Równocześnie mierzwiąc krótkie, białe włosy dziewczynki. Usłyszał krótki nerwowy kobiecy głos:  
- Te dzieci pochodzą zapewne z wioski, która została zniszczona nie dalej jak miesiąc temu. Wiele z nich znalazł schronienie w lesie.

Dostrzegłam jak starzec w geście irytacji uniósł jedna brew do góry, jednocześnie spojrzał przelotnie w moi kierunku.  
Nagle wstał mówiąc coś do swojej załogi. Czy zamierzał odejść? Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Nim tylko mężczyzna ze śmiesznymi wąsami zdoła się obrócić chwyciłam jego dłoń. On nie mógł odejść! Przecież powiedział, że będzie chronił naszą wyspę!  
- Obiecałeś chronić naszą wyspę. Jesteśmy częścią ciebie, nieprawdaż? Ochronisz nas?  
Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, pytanie to wydawało się bezczelne. Lecz potężny mężczyzna utkwił na krótką chwilę swe spojrzenie we mnie, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Gdy stało się tak blisko niego, jego śmiech wydawał się jeszcze bardziej donośny. Pomimo uczucia strachu musiała się uśmiechnąć.  
- Więc jak będzie mała? Pokaż mi swój dom, a ja was ochronie!

Marco nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dziewczynka była słodka i cholernie odważna. Rozkazał swojej dywizji by udali się do miasta i udzieliła pomocy gdzie tylko się da. Lecz przede wszystkim powinni rozwiesić we wszystkich nadmorskich miastach znak Białobrodego, by nikt więcej nie ważył sie zaatakować tej wyspy. On sam podążył za swym ojcem i kapitanem, którego dziewczynka prowadziła za rękę. Marco pojawił uśmiechnął się. Widok brzdąca prowadzącego jednego z Yonko był co najmniej śmieszny! Na obrzeżach lasu dołączyła do nich reszta dzieci, po wygładzie których Marco zrozumiał, ze należą do mieszkańców miasta. Było ich tak wiele, niektóre dopiero nauczyły sie chodzić. Jego wzrokowi nie umknęło, że wiele małych dzieci kieruje się w stronę Rai chwytając się jej, a ich ręce w następnej chwili zostają przez nią ze złością odepchnięte. Przy czym nie puściła dłoni starego pirata i w ciąż na nowo sprawdzała czy idzie za nią, jak gdyby Białobrody mógł jakimś sposobem zniknąć.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas szli przez las gdy Rai zatrzymała się i zwróciła w stronę piratów. Puściła rękę Białobrodego i odeszła parę kroków. Dopiero teraz Marco wyczuł w powietrzu zapach spalenizny taki sam jak w mieście i zauważył że niektóre drzewa wokół niego noszą ślady walki.  
- Piraci też tu dotarli? – zadał pytanie całej zgrai  
Reakcja była zdumiewająca. Małe dzieci schowały się za plecami Rai, a także ci trochę więksi stanęli za nią z niezdecydowanymi minami, jak gdyby się bali. Rai mimo wszystko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zmarszczyła nos. Odpowiedź uzyskał od innej dziewczynki:  
- Najwidoczniej paru z nich tu dotarło. Jest to idealny skrót by dostać się do innych miast na tej wyspie.  
Marco wpatrywał się uważnie w starszą dziewczynkę po czym skinął głową. To ma sens. Pogrążony w myślach przesunął ręką po żłobieniach w drzewie. Musi być jakaś możliwość, by chronić te dzieci przed atakami. Czy poprzez wiszący w porcie znak Białobrodego nie byli wystarczająco chronieni? Ale to nie dawało żadnej gwarancji. Jeśli dobrze pojął znaczenie spojrzenia mieszkańców, nic nie chroniło tych dzieci…  
Musieli coś z tym zrobić, tego był pewien. Z tym postanowieniem Marco odwrócił się i zamarł.

Białobrody uklęknął przed Rai.

Pamiętam jak bardzo byłam zdziwiona, gdy mężczyzna uklęknął przede mną. Był przecież trzy razy większy ode mnie, był przecież olbrzymem.

Marco widział, jak jego kapitan przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w dziewczynkę i w końcu zmierzwił jej krótkie włosy. Następnie powstał i ściągnąwszy swój płaszcz podał go Rai. Dziewczynka prawie się załamała pod ciężarem płaszcza, dopiero po chwili uwolniła swoją głowę od niego.

Oddał mi swój płaszcz. Wtedy nie wiedziałam co mam z nim począć. Dziś już wiem, że ten płaszcz był najcenniejszym prezentem jaki mogliśmy od niego otrzymać. Ale już wtedy przeczuwałam, co ten płaszcz mógł oznaczać. Biło od niego ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, którego już długi czas nie czułam.

Białobrody uśmiechnął się na widok zadowolonej Rai. Ze śmiechem na ustach odwrócił się i przeszedł obok swojego oniemiałego wice.  
- Ale… ojcze… twój płaszcz… - wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem nie pozwalając mu skończyć.  
- Sprawię sobie nowy, bez obaw. W drogę stawiać żagle.  
Kręcąc głową Marco podążył za swym kapitanem. Oddał swój płaszcz by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo garstce dzieci. Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez ciche kroki za jego plecami. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i ujrzał Rai, która zmierzała w ich kierunku.  
- Zaczekaj, starcze – zawołała, a Marco usłyszał jak jego ojciec mamrocze coś w stylu: „ta niewychowana dziewczyna", zanim się zatrzymał i odwrócił.  
Rai zatrzymała się przed nim. Następnie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała:  
- Dalej nie wierzę, że ten znak może zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo – Białobrody zmarszczył czoło – Ale… wierzę że ty to potrafisz! Dziękuję!  
Rai wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Białobrodego, a jej uśmiech pogłębił się , gdy ten olbrzymi pirat pochylił się w jej kierunku i wziął w ramiona.  
Marco z uśmiechem na twarzy odwrócił się i ruszył w dalszą drogę przez las. Niedługo potem znalazł się na skraju lasu i zobaczył Moby Dick. Statek był gotowy do opuszczenia wyspy, zaś Marco posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w kierunku dziewczynki.  
- Proszę zaopiekuj się jego płaszczem – pomyślał – a także wami…

Nie jestem pewna, czy wtedy zdawała sobie sprawę, kim był ten człowiek. Dopiero dużo później dowiedziałam się od Michiko, że był on jednym z Yonko.  
Lecz jedno już wtedy rozumiałam. Ten znak naprawdę zapewnił nam bezpieczeństwo. Nie było więcej żadnych ataków ... aż do zdarzenia sprzed paru dni. Wtedy to nowi piraci zaatakowali wyspę...

Lecz wtedy była jeszcze mała i nie rozumiałam wielu rzeczy.

Teraz jestem dorosła, lecz...

Nie mogę tego zrozumieć... Ten człowiek nam pomógł, a teraz nie żyje. Michiko twierdzi, ze nie muszę tego rozumieć. Jestem przecież jeszcze dzieckiem. Lecz ja wiem, że gdy marynarka zostawiła nas w potrzebie to zjawił się On i jego załoga. Teraz już go nie ma, a nam wiedzie się gorzej niż wcześniej...


End file.
